New Generation
by Jellicle Yule
Summary: Years passed since the creation of Crystal Tokyo and the attack of the Dark Moon family. All the senshi have settled down, though there are some secrets that concern the chibi senshi that many don't wish to speak about. was never good at summaries


**Chapter 1**

* * *

"You jerk get back here!" a cry rang over the Courtyard of the Crystal Palace. A young woman of seventeen was giving chase to a tall raven-haired boy, her own dark purple hair flying out behind her. The gown she wore was bellowing around her as she ran, her grayish eyes set in a glare.

The boy laughed and dodged around a pillar and over a bush of red roses. "Oh come on Sabella it was just a meaningless joke" taking a leap over another bush but barely made it before Sabella's shoe collided with the back of his head, making him lose his balance and fall flat to the ground with a thud.

Walking over, she slipped her shoe back on and glared down at him, her hands planted firmly on her hips. "Draq Hino you are a reckless bastard! Dumping that spider on me was just awful!"

"If that was awful its downright shameful for the heir of Saturn to be afraid of a little bitty spider" Pushing himself to his feet, Draq only found himself falling face first to the ground once more when Sabella kicked his legs out from under him. Delivering a small kick to his side, the Saturnian Heiress turned and stormed into the Crystal Palace.

Draq Hino was the eldest of the Mars Triplets born to Queen Rei and King Jadeite. The former Earth Generals had long been reborn due to the help of Neo Queen Serenity. Groaning, he pushed himself up once again now that Sabella was gone, rubbing his legs he muttered darkly. A mocking laugh brought his attention to his left where his brother stood with smug look on his features.

"Why is it you always get your ass whipped by her…or better yet why do you constantly both the girl?" Tranis Hino asked with a smirk on his lips. He wasn't exactly as tall as his brother was but the both of them still towered over their sister.

Shrugging, Draq strolled on by him into the palace, with Tranis now walking to catch up with him.

"Maybe its because you like her?"

Draq rolled his eyes; "Yeah she's cute but she's crazy too…" he trailed off when they both walked into the Dinning Hall where all the others were gathered. The ground of Chibi Senshi and Generals went from the ages of 19 to 11. With Chibiusa being the oldest of the generation followed by the Mars Triplets and so forth. Many of them were both the same years like their mothers.

Draq let his eyes roam over the group before him, he spotted Sabella sitting with the other Chibi Outer Princesses, Avari of Uranus and Marian of Neptune, both girls were twins but the two were not born normally like the others, they were genetically created with the DNA of both their mothers. Each was the heir of their own planets and their planets powers.

Sabella shot a glare at Draq when he entered the Hall, and then calmed herself before any one noticed but it didn't get passed Avari who was grinning from each to each. "Ah I see we have a little problem with you two again…I swear you two are like love birds constantly tittering at one another" running a hand through her shoulder length dusty blonde hair, her steely blue eyes gleaming with a smirk on her lips.

Shooting a glare at her she reached over and smacked her on the head, "I do not like him! He's an idiot" she said leaning back in her seat as Marian was braiding her hair back out of her face, letting it fall just below her shoulders. Tilting her head back, she smiled at the girl she considered a cousin, "Thanks Marian" she said as she sat up straight and smoothed out her gown as the older Kings and Queens walked into the Dinning Hall.

Each of the younger generation stood and bowed as their parents entered the hall. The last to enter the Hall was Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, each royal stood their grounds before their Queen and King took their seats then each slowly in order of their planets each sat down with their families.

Sabella turned her head and smiled at her mother who only has half a smile back. As long as she could remember growing up, her mother Hotaru hardly ever smiled. She had once asked Haruka if she knew the reason why, but the Uranian Queen never gave her a true answer but just a simple explanation of how Sabella herself was born. That's why she always dropped it and had never asked again. Turning away she began to eat.

Once dinner was done, each family stood and started to head toward their sections of the Palace that were sectioned off for them own when they were not on their own planets. Stepping into her room, Sabella was gritted by a grayish wolf that was sitting on her bed. "Hello Redell" petting its head she walked over to her vanity and sat down letting her hair out of the braid, picking up a brush and started to run it through her locks.

Redell jumped off the bed; making his way over to his Mistress he sat back on his hind legs and placed his paws on her lap. "I heard shouting earlier I can only imagine that was you outside yelling?"

Rolling her eyes she dropped the brush and stood making him drop his paws off her lap. Walking behind a dressing screen she changed into her nightgown and walked out from behind the screen and walked over to her window. Lifting herself onto the windowsill she pushed it open and stared out at the sparkling city of Neo Tokyo.

Walking over, he jumped onto the Windowsill beside her, curling up on the pillows and cushion sitting.

A knock soon came to the door as it opened and a head of pink hair was seen. "What is it Chibiusa?"

Chibiusa placed her finger against her lips, she was dressed in a robe of pale pink over her nightgown and slippers, "Come on" she said no more as she left. Hurrying she grabbed her robe and slipped it on and followed after the Crown Princess. The two of them met up with the others downstairs, the boys were still dressed in their uniforms but were also carrying bags of what looked like fireworks. Raising an eyebrow she looked at Chibiusa.

The older girl shrugged, "It was their idea," she said as the girls followed the boys away from the Crystal Palace through the streets of the city before they reached the rolling hills of the outskirts of the city. The girls all sat down as the grass as the boys scurried around like maniacs to set up their fireworks display.

It wasn't long before Tranis and Draq with a small whisper they both ignited the fuses. The girl's fell onto their backs staring up at the sky as the fireworks exploded. Each girl cheered every time one went off filling up the sky. Standing to her feet, Sabella strolled over to Draq and gave him a shove. The boy grinned and ruffled her hair making her squeal in protest, "Sorry about the spider gig today couldn't resist"

"Just like you can't resist messing up my hair whenever you get the chance?" Sabella groaned as she finally flattened out her hair only to have him mess it up again. "Yup"

"You're such an ass!"

"Yeah but you love me" cupping his face in his hands he batted his eyelashes at her. Snorting she smacked him on the head, "Yeah that'll be the day" turning she marched on down the hill back toward the city as the rest stayed to watch the show. A pair of dark brown eyes watched her lip before they too turned back to the fireworks that lit up the sky.

Jellicle Yule: Please R&R. This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic in four years.


End file.
